Revenge or Love
by Risayaa
Summary: Ingatan tentang masa lalu meliputiku. Dan pria ini lah yang masih sudi untuk mengejar dan mencintaiku. Tetapi, aku tercengang setelah mengetahui identitasnya. Lalu setelah ini, apa yang aku pilih? Revenge or Love?


**Revenge or Love**

Genre: Romance, Friendship, OOC

Rate: T

Disclaimer: Mobile Legends Bang Bang -- Moonton

Author: Risaaya

"Ayo, Gusion!!!" Teriak para cewek-cewek penonton basket.

"Arghhhh, berisik bet njing!! Lama-lama budeg kalau tiap hari denger jeritan." Seru Zilong tidak terima dirinya tak dielu-elu seperti Gusion.

Sementara yang dielu-elukan tetap fokus main basket dan merebut bola dari Alucard dan BOOM! Gusion berhasil memasukkan bola ke ring lawan.

"Kau bener-bener andalan tim!" Seru Lancelot sambil mengacak-acak rambut Gusion.

Yang diacak-acak hanya tersenyum tipis.

"KYAAAA!! Gusion tersenyum!!" Teriakan lebay terdengar.

Para lelaki yang bermain basket menyudahi permainannya dan membasuh wajah masing-masing.

"Hoi katanya ada anak baru ya dikelas sebelah." Ujar Lancelot sembari mengibas-ibaskan tangannya ke wajahnya.

"Siapa? Aku ga pernah denger, tuh." Balas Gusion cuek.

"Yaelah ni anak, itu loh, Lesley. Ceweknya pendiem, kesannya juga misterius." Terang Zilong.

'Serasa pernah denger namanya tapi dimana ya?' Batin Gusion

"Yang aku bingungin sejak kapan kalian semua pada tau ada anak baru? Kalian kan ga pernah nongkrong dikelas sebelah." Ujar Gusion.

"Lah ternyata aku ga dianggep, kan pacar ku, Miya dari kelas sebelah, tong!" Balas Alucard.

"Lupa tuh, efek jomblo." Ujar Gusion acuh.

"Makanya cepetan cari! Kita udah kelas 3 sebentar lagi lulus, seenggaknya pilihlah salah satu dari sekolah ini. Misalnya, fansmu itu." Ledek Zilong. Zilong tahu jika Gusion tak tertarik terhadap fansnya tetapi ia sedikit berniat menggoda Gusion.

"Oh ya? Kecuali itu usulan yang buruk." Balas Gusion. Sejujurnya ia malas untuk mencari orang yang akan dicintainya dari sekolah ini karena tidak ada satupun yang membuatnya benar-benar tertarik.

"Atau deketi aja tu Lesley." Ujar Hayabusa sambil meneguk minumnya.

"Sudahlah aku balik ke kelas dulu." Pamit Gusion sambil meninggalkan teman-temannya.

Gusion yang telah ganti baju duduk dikursinya dan menerawang.

"Atau deketi aja tu Lesley."

Terngiang kata-kata Hayabusa tadi. Sejenak ia berpikir 'Memang seberapa cantiknya?'

"Lesley, makan yuk!" Ajak Miya.

"Ah, tapi Aku hanya membawa sebotol susu saja. Aku lupa membawa bekal hari ini." Ujar Lesley.

"Tak apa-apa! Ikut saja! Daripada sendirian tak ada yang mengajak ngobrol selama istirahat?" Desak Miya.

Lesley tak enak hati untuk menolak ajakan Miya yang tulus. Dirinya harus menerima ajakannya, walaupun sebenarnya dirinya lebih suka sendirian. "Baiklah." Putus Lesley seraya berdiri.

"Kita makan dihalaman sekolah ya~" ujar Miya menggebu-gebu.

"Terserah sih, kan Aku hanya mengikutimu." Balas Lesley.

Dari arah berlawanan, Alucard dan Gusion menyusuri koridor.

"Eh lu remidi ulangan tadi nggak sih?" Tanya Alucard.

"Nggak tuh. Kenapa? Remidi ya?" Tanya Gusion balik.

"Iya, makanya gue mau minta ajaran lu." Ujar Alucard cengengesan

"Ngajarin? Jijik njir, minta ajarin Miya aja lah." Tolak Gusion.

"Tapi gue kan hari ini belom ketemu sama-.." ucapan Alucard terpotong saat melihat kekasihnya dari arah berlawanan.

"Wuah, Miya!" Teriak Alucard sedikit lebay.

Sementara Gusion eneg liat Alucard lagi kumat lebaynya. Dirinya hanya memandang datar Alucard yang tengah berbincang dengan Miya. Dan matanya seketika membulat melihat sosok yang berdiri disebelah Miya.

'Cantik..' pikir Gusion.

Mata yang berwarna keunguan dengan pandangan yang tajam, rambut panjang berwarna pink keunguan yang dikepang, hiasan rambut yang seperti musketeer, gadis itu berhasil menarik minat Gusion.

'Uh, dia kenapa sih? Ada yang salah ya padaku?' Pikir Lesley yang risih dilihat oleh Gusion yang seperti itu. Alisnya bertautan memandang heran Gusion.

Karena tak tahan dipandang dengan tatapan aneh, lantas Lesley melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Gusion, berniat menyadarkannya dari keanehan.

"Hei, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Lesley dengan wajah heran.

Mendengar Lesley yang membuka mulut dan melambaikan tangan didepan wajah temannya, membuat Alucard menyonggol sikunya. "Heh, sadar tong, sadar!" Ujar Alucard.

Gusion tersentak. Ia sadar terlalu kagum dengan gadis didepannya. "A-ah iya aku gak apa-apa." Ujar Gusion sedikit terbata.

"Miya, siapa namanya?" Tanya Gusion sambil menunjuk Lesley.

"Dia anak baru dikelasku. Van-.."

"Lesley. Namaku Lesley." Ujar Lesley memotong ucapan Miya yang hendak memberitahukan marga keluarganya. Matanya memandang Gusion dengan tajam.

"Apa kita jadi kehalaman sekolah?" Tanya Lesley pada Miya. Ia ingin menghindar dari lelaki dihadapannya secepat mungkin. Entah kenapa feeling Lesley mengatakan tersebut.

"Oke, bye bye Baby! Bye Gusion!" Seru Miya pada dua orang lelaki itu.

Rambut Lesley yang terkepang berkibar dihadapan Gusion saat melewatinya. Membuat Gusion bisa menghirup harum rambut gadis yang berhasil memikat hatinya.

'Lesley, Aku akan mendapatkanmu' Tekad Gusion dalam hati.

Slurpp

Terdengar bunyi seseorang yang telah menyeruput minumnya. Lesley diam sambil terus menyuruput minumnya. Tak lupa dengan memegang handphone di tangan kirinya.

Miya yang dari tadi didepannya hanya diam sembari memakan bekalnya. Miya cukup risih dengan keadaannya yang canggung. Ia pun berusaha memecahkan suasana.

"Lesley.." Panggil Miya.

"Hum, ada apa?" Sahut Lesley mengalihkan pandangannya dari handphone.

"Bolehkah Aku bertanya sesuatu?" Tanya Miya lagi.

Miya benar-benar ingin tahu sesuatu dari Lesley. Karena terang saja, Lesley cukup pendiam dan hampir tidak ada yang mendekatinya. Hampir semua anak perempuan dikelasnya sudah berusaha untuk mendekati Lesley, tapi Lesley tetap enggan berteman dengan mereka semua. Sehingga semuanya pun penasaran dengan Lesley.

"Tergantung apa pertanyaanmu." Jawab Lesley sambil membuang kemasan susunya yang sudah habis. Ia melemparkannya dan ternyata masuk ke tong sampah.

"Apa kamu mempunyai saudara?" Tanya Miya.

Lesley berpikir, haruskah ia menjawabnya? Apakah Miya adalah orang yang tepat untuk mengetahuinya?

"Iya, punya. Adik tiri." Jawab Lesley. Ia sebenarnya tak berniat menjawabnya karena jika ia menjawabnya pasti orang-orang akan bertanya lebih jauh.

"Kamu tinggal sama siapa?" Tanya Miya.

"Sendiri." Jawab Lesley. Demi apapun, Lesley benci ditanyai seperti ini. Ia tak pernah suka pembicaraan mengenai keluarga.

"Lalu, orang tuamu?" Tanya Miya. Sepertinya Miya benar-benar penasaran dengan profil Lesley.

"Meninggal." Jawab Lesley. Sorot matanya berubah menjadi tajam. Ia benar-benar ingin mengakhiri pertanyaan ini!

Saat Miya membuka mulut ingin bertanya lagi,dengan cepat Lesley memotong "Maaf, tapi bisakah jangan bertanya lagi? Karena aku benar-benar membenci topik ini.." Pada saat Lesley mengatakan ia membenci topik ini suaranya lirih.

Miya menatap Lesley sejenak. "Ah, oke. Maafkan aku yang membuatmu tidak nyaman." Miya tak enak hati membuat Lesley tidak nyaman dengan pertanyaannya yang kepo dengan profil Lesley.

"Ayo kita kembali ke kelas." Ajak Lesley.

"Iya." Miya hanya menurut.

Pelajaran dimulai lagi. Disaat pertengahan pelajaran, Lesley merasa kepalanya pusing.

'Salah makan apa aku ini? Aku hanya meminum susu! Dan kadaluarsanya pun masih lama.' Pikir Lesley

Hah

Hah

Hah

Napas Lesley tak teratur. 'Yang benar saja, aku demam huh?' Tangannya terulur untuk mengecek suhu badannya dengan memegang keningnya.

'Agak panas sih. Tapi tak ada yang tahu keadaanku, baguslah. Aku tak perlu menjadi pusat perhatian.' Batin Lesley sambil tersenyum tipis.

Miya yang dari tadi memperhatikan Lesley yang duduknya diseberang bangkunya, sadar jika Lesley tak enak badan. Maka dari itu lah ia bertindak.

"Pak Hylos." Panggil Miya sembari mengangkat tangannya.

"Ya ada apa Miya?" Tanya Hylos menghentikan tangannya yang sejak tadi menulis materi.

"Sepertinya Lesley tak enak badan, dari tadi saya mendengar napasnya tak teratur dan setelah saya cari tahu ternyata Lesley yang tak enak badan." Ujar Miya. Pernyataan Miya membuat Lesley terkejut. Tak menyangka jika Miya menyadari keadaannya.

"Baiklah, antar dia ke UKS, Miya. Setelah itu kamu kembali lagi kesini." Perintah Hylos sambil melanjutkan menulis materi yang sempat terhenti.

Miya mengangguk dan berjalan menuju bangku Lesley.

"Kenapa kamu berkata seperti itu?" Tanya Lesley lirih. Rasanya ia benar-benar terkena demam.

"Kalau aku berbuat baik, perlukah alasan?" Miya tersenyum.

Lesley yang mendengarnya tersenyum tipis. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan menggenggam tangan Miya sembari berjalan.

Drekkk

Pintu bergeser dan terlihat Miya yang membimbing Lesley pelan-pelan menuju ranjang.

Lesley yang telah dekat dengan ranjang, segera naik dan merebahkan dirinya diranjang.

"Apakah kamu juga merasa pusing?" Tanya Miya.

"Iya, sedikit. Tapi demamnya lebih mendominasi." Jawab Lesley.

"Kalau begitu lepaskan saja sepatumu dan lepaslah beberapa kait kancing seragammu. Satu mungkin cukup." Saran Miya.

"Baiklah." Lesley menurutinya.

"Dan demamnya, akan kuambilkan baskom berisi air dan saputangan ya." Miya berjalan menuju kotak P3K yang berada diujung ruangan UKS.

Saat Miya selesai mengambilnya dan kembali keranjang dekat Lesley, Lesley membuka mulut.

"Hei, bukannya kamu disuruh kembali ke kelas segera?" Tanya Lesley.

"Itu mah mudah. Alasan saja." Jawab Miya sekenanya.

Miya mengompreskan saputangannya ke dahi Lesley dan meletakkan baskom berisi airnya di rak sebelah ranjang.

"Oke, aku kembali ke kelas dulu ya. Segeralah sembuh." Ujar Miya.

Miya pergi dan sosoknya menghilang dari pandangan Lesley.

"Demam? Di sekolah? Benar-benar menyebalkan." Gumam Lesley.

Lesley berusaha untuk tidur dan berharap jika ia terbangun nanti, demamnya sudah turun.

Saat hampir meraih dunia mimpinya. Kenangan itu muncul kembali. Peristiwa yang merenggut semua dari Lesley.

 **TBC**

Halo semuanya! Ini fanfic pertamaku. Semoga suka ya! Dan jangan lupa review dan sarannya, kutunggu ,

Risayaa


End file.
